User talk:Greevar
use the show preview button - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:52, 13 July 2007 (CEST) A little late, but welcome to the wiki! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 06:34, 24 July 2007 (CEST) Ah, thank you. Greevar 07:14, 24 July 2007 (CEST) Do not place information from a trash build onto a vetted build. — Rapta (talk|contribs) 17:52, 26 July 2007 (CEST) Also, do not remove others' comments from talk pages, even if it is your own. — Rapta (talk|contribs) 21:51, 26 July 2007 (CEST) You really need to buzz off. This is bordering on harassment! Greevar 22:17, 26 July 2007 (CEST) I read the policies and it does not explicitly say I cannot remove comments from my own talkpage! Greevar 22:47, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :Firstly: could you please all respect PW:1RV! :Secondly: indeed there is currently no policy regulating what to do and what not to do in your user space. However, just by common sense, it's still a good idea not to remove other people's posts. It might be received as bad discussion style and undermines the point you might want to make. It's a bit like lying: that's not officially forbidden either, but you wouldn't do yourself a favor by doing it. (Just an example, didn't happen here) – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 23:07, 26 July 2007 (CEST) I have two new build templates in my user page, Splintering Victory and Splintering DW Dervish. Let me know which you like and what I can improve before I send one off for testing. Greevar 07:17, 28 July 2007 (CEST) Don't worry too much about Rapta. From what I've seen not too many people like him, but he does know his fair share about builds. Except for the Maruding Master, what's going on with him? not quite sure. Bluemilkman 05:37, 30 July 2007 (CEST) He thinks I issued a personal challenge to him in the Marauding Master talk page. Ever since then he's been bashing every build I post. Greevar 05:42, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Hey man, cool down. Rapta may violate the "Don't be a dick" unwritten policy almost as much as I do, but he generally knows what he is talking about. Also, if he does become too biased when voting on your builds, I am teh king of removing votes without reason ;). If you don't like him m8, just ignore is my motto. Do take into account tho, I will not stand for a random battle of NPA's. I have no problem banning either if it comes to that. Ty for listening. (btw, if Rapta or anyone votes "unfairly" on one of your votes, I'll take a look. No guarentee's however.) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:53, 31 July 2007 (CEST) What's your first name? -- Nova -- ( ) 01:21, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :Might I ask why you want to know? Greevar 02:17, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::Might know you, but most likely not. -- Nova -- ( ) 03:20, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :::Ahh, nvm. I know who I'm looking for now. -- Nova -- ( ) 03:20, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Template:Featured Builds You are using it incorrectly. Stop it. Read the damn instructions at the bottom of the page lest I protect it like I did the past featured builds page. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:29, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Basically what Grinch said. Please do not remove a Testing build from Featured until it has been categorized. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 19:31, 27 February 2008 (EST) Marauding Master Question Yeah ive been kinda somewhat ammused by your Marauding Master build. However, IDK if the disabling of your skills triggers Enraged Lunge, as they're disabled, not recharging. Since you use it alot, tell me if it actually works. --Guild of Deals 20:57, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :Yes, it does in fact work. I get the full bonus from Enraged Lunge every time I use Marauder's Shot. Greevar 05:26, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Don't move another user's userpage unless that user explicitly asks someone to move it. People are allowed to have builds anywhere in their userspace, they just shouldn't have any tags like or the like on it. If they do have something like that on it, don't move their page to the build namespace, just remove the tag or put it in a . ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:38, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::His userpage was IN the build page section. I apologize if I made a mess of things. I thought it would move the build, not the userpage. Greevar 12:47, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::Sorry if I came off as a little stern. I have a cold, so I'm in a bad mood atm. But I'm assuming good faith and whatnot, so it's cool ;) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:54, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::Yeah, his userpage was tagged as a build and it was listed in the build pages. I was trying to move it into a build page. I didn't realize it would take his userpage with it. My bad. Greevar 12:56, 27 January 2008 (EST) This talk page Go look at it. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 19:04, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Thanks ^^ - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 03:09, 3 March 2008 (EST) Hi Hi, you posted one of your ideas on a build I made. the build is on my page. Anyways, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I made a new page and submitted to the wiki. Giving you full credit of course. -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 22:16, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :I don't mind, it hasn't met with much appeal in the past though. Greevar 11:05, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::Hmm ok, maybe not then :) -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 12:32, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Hi Greevar A personal attack is classified as a comment or accusation that directly targets a person's personality, history, belief(s), state of mind and status. "I damn nearly choked and laughed myself to death." does not even come close to doing that, because it is targeting the content rather than the person him/herself. Also, PvX:WELL does not even require reasoning to tag, so there aren't "invalid reasonings". FYI You are a retard, and that's a personal attack. ^^ 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 19:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :'' I guess I should come to expect this behavior by now since the majority of members here aren't even legally old enough to play this game without parental consent.'' :This, on the other hand, borders on a personal attack. So, Greevar, if you're done with that soap box, I can go ahead and recycle it for you.--Kammorremae 12:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC)